


Todas las historias...

by radika_sundari



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radika_sundari/pseuds/radika_sundari
Summary: Thor no ha sabido interpretar a Loki durante el tiempo que han convivido en Asgard, hasta que una noche, al observarlo muy de cerca, comprende su naturaleza misma y es atrapado por ella.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. I

Todas las historias terminan con la muerte, pero la nuestra comenzó en un baile.

Uno al que yo no tenía el menor deseo de ir. Estaba comenzando a cansarme, estaba fastidiado de… no lo sé; de sonreír, de beber y festejar. Estaba cansado de los años que se sucedían uno tras otro sin que se notara diferencia entre ellos. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Mi ascenso al trono? Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo, como si la ciudad dorada algún día pudiera dejar de brillar, sin importar quien se sentara en el trono.

Asgard era un faro entre los nueve reinos, y al mismo tiempo, era una cárcel. Yo huía cada vez que tenía alguna oportunidad, corría tan lejos como los confines del Yggdrasill me lo permitían, celebraba mis hazañas y cantaba mis victorias; una y otra vez… jamás era derrotado, tampoco había dolor o pena; nunca había pérdida. Para mí la felicidad era como una vela que se extinguía, nadie parecía notarlo porque la flama era tan luminosa como siempre, pero yo sabía que se agotaba, dentro de mí, en mi carne y en mis huesos, yo sabía que algo no andaba bien.

A pesar de mi certeza, no podía hablar de esas cosas; en ese entonces no tenía las palabras suficientes dentro de mi cabeza para siquiera pensar correctamente; desde luego que no, era el príncipe, el hombre más vano de los nueve reinos, que sólo bebía, y reía, y exigía que la fiesta perpetua no se interrumpiera en ningún momento; no debía haber pausa, ni descanso; porque si sucedía, si iba a acostarme sin estar exhausto o ebrio, entonces esa sensación de pesadez en la parte trasera de mi cabeza parecía crecer, ahondarse y engullirme.

Había estado corriendo todo el tiempo huyendo de algo que no sabía realmente qué era… hasta ese día.

Él había vivido con nosotros por siglos; era el confidente de mi padre, su mano derecha… la izquierda si se le preguntaba a Hogun y Munin; a penas un pie si se le preguntaba a los tres guerreros y una cosa monstruosa e infecta cuya sola mención era una blasfemia, si se le preguntaba a Sif y a la mitad de Asgard. Yo no estaba seguro de mi propia opinión, pero procuraba no tener tratos con él más allá de lo esencial. Su compañía parecía avivar lo peor de mí mismo, me recordaba cosas tristes y trágicas… me evocaba un dolor que yo no estaba preparado para sentir.

Como consejero de mi padre él estaba en la fiesta. Y su apariencia era ligeramente malévola, su sonrisa pérfida, unos ojos brillantes que parecían querer hacer arder el mundo… y sin embargo también había ternura: una intensa sinceridad de su alma que no gustaba de provocar, y que -de hecho- pretendía ocultar con ropa holgada; sin menor resultado. A Loki su abultado vientre lo traicionaba a voces, pero nadie decía nada. Aquella aberración se había visto en Asgard antes, una vez… un tema del que no queríamos hablar, en el que no queríamos siquiera pensar, por más que el producto de aquella concepción fuera el que nos encabezara a cada batalla, bajo la montura de mi padre. Aquella imagen me asqueó, me causo repulsión, curiosidad y frío a partes iguales. ¿Qué era Loki? ¿Con qué clase de criatura estaba compartiendo el salón?

Miles de veces aquella interrogante había atacado mi mente, y mil la había desterrado sin contemplaciones, llamando a viva voz una botella más de vino o un bocado más de carne. Esa noche no logré hacerlo, mi introspección se cernió sobre mí y me llevó a considerar con seriedad lo incongruente de todo lo que pasaba allí, todo lo que éramos nosotros. Verlo moverse entre la multitud y saludar y hacer reverencias era una comedia. Nosotros éramos æsir, él era un gigante d hielo, cualquiera de nosotros podría atravesarlo con su espada o su lanza en la menor de las oportunidades, muchos lo habían intentado antes y sin embargo mi padre lo protegía; había jurado mezclar sus copas y sus sangres… había aceptado a su engendro como montura y había ensuciado los palacios de Asgard al tolerar su sola presencia. O eso sentía la mitad de Asgard.

Viendo a mi gente sonreírle, alabarlo y luego desdeñarlo a sus espaldas comencé a sentir que esta situación no era una comedia, sino una tragedia; mientras daba pequeños y cuidadosos pasos en el salón comprendí que el abultado vientre no debía permitirle ver sus propios pies y que debía temer tropezar. Notando la mano que mantenía justo por encima de su pubis comprendí que si bien deseaba ocultar su embrazo, era más fuerte su necesidad de protegerlo.

observando su larga figura espigada y el movimiento de su cabello negro sentí lastima. ¿Qué le habíamos hecho a esta criatura? No solía involucrarme con él, pero le conocía y había conocido a su esposa… había sido una criatura repulsiva y deforme que había dado luz a terribles bestias, para las cuales se habían profetizado lo peor delo peor. Loki había aceptado renunciar a ellas, las había depositado en prisiones de donde nunca podían salir, en un vacío oscuro y terrible, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlas. Con uno de esos monstruos se había presagiado mi propia muerte, pero eso nunca me hizo opinar nada; cuando la criatura fue llevada y se eliminó la amenaza, tampoco significó nada.

Gruñí y dije lo que todos esperaban que dijera: que debían haberme dejado matarlo yo mismo… pero nunca llegué a ver a Fenrir, y nunca lo sentí real. Era una idea, una amenaza invisible de la que realmente no podía hallar significado. Pero ¿esto? ¿Ese ente que se adivinaba en el cuerpo de Loki? Esa criatura era real. Viendo a Loki moverse, con pasos lentos y cuidadosos que bordeaban con agilidad el suelo de mármol y a los otros invitados, advirtiendo la forma en que rechazaba casi sin aparentarlo todas las bebidas que tenían alcohol, notando una expresión general de cansancio y una súbita de dolor yo pude verlo. No sabía qué era Loki o qué era lo que crecía dentro de su cuerpo, pero estaba vivo.

Estaba vivo y a punto de nacer.


	2. II

II

Fue un pequeño traspié lo que delató a Loki; hubiera podido pasarlo por alto si mi atención hubiera vacilado, pero no fue así. Fue un movimiento casi imperceptible, acompañado de una pátina de sudor perlando su frente y de una mueca en la comisura de sus labios, una expresión mínima -pero franca- de dolor. Eso bastó para darme cuenta: algo no andaba bien. 

Seguí sus pasos mientras hacía un discreto deambular hacia la salida, paulatino, lleno de rodeos, de cambios de dirección, de pláticas intrascendentes. Cuando por fin salió del salón –sin que nadie más se diera cuenta– toda tranquilidad se esfumó de su cara, palideció, apretó los dientes y sus ojos se volvieron extrañamente brillantes; tuve que mirarlo dos veces antes de comprender que aquello eran lágrimas. 

En cualquier otro momento me habría ocultado, hubiera huido del momento incómodo, habría dejado que resolviera aquel problema por su cuenta, sin involucrarme, sin perder la fiesta, sin dejar de beber y bailar y fingir que todo estaba bien en mi vida, que no tenía ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Pero no pude; no esa noche, no en ese momento… no viendo a Loki así. Me acerqué sin ocultar mis pasos y por un momento creí que lo disimularía todo, que volvería a la fiesta con un ademan de superioridad; o que fingiendo entereza se retiraría hacia sus aposentos; pero no hizo nada de eso, se sujetó a mi brazo con unos dedos fríos como el acero e igual de duros y con una voz jadeante y no exenta de ruego jadeó directamente frente a mi cara:

–No le digas a tu padre. 

No era el tono de una súplica, tampoco tenía el carácter de una orden. Era un conjuro, un veneno disfrazado de palabras, una daga a mi subconsciente… y no me hizo mayor efecto, porque no planeaba decirle de ninguna manera, porque sabía de sobra lo que se escondía detrás de aquella sencilla frase. Era un secreto que Loki había pretendido silenciar por meses, jugando a ocultar algo que en realidad no podía esconderse porque al igual que yo, él sabía qué sucedería tan pronto como aquella criatura naciera. Era la razón que hacía callar a todos: nadie hablaba de algo que todos sabían, actuaban como si aquel bebé no estuviese porque dejaría de existir en cuanto naciera. 

Sus palabras eran un lamento: “No dejes que Odín me lo quite”. En mi imaginación imaginé a Loki con forma de mujer, sosteniendo a un bebé de apariencia perfectamente humana, y a mi padre poniendo un pie sobre su espalda para arrebatárselo… un hombre al que yo amaba y temía a partes iguales. Odín, el padre de todo, tan cruel como sólo puede serlo un verdadero rey, el que me había obligado a crecer con dolor; el que se decía hermano de sangre de Loki y al mismo tiempo lo condenaba a la soledad y a la muerte. 

El trance me atrapó por unos segundos, suficiente para que Loki me soltara con un ademán resuelto y con pasos firmes y rápidos se escabullera del recinto. Lo seguí por instinto, porque no conseguía despegar mi vista de él, del ondular de su capa y de la sombra que bailaba a su paso. Con cada minuto su figura parecía encorvarse más, y comprendí que el dolor debía estar desgarrándolo. El sufrimiento no le era ajeno, como tampoco lo era para mí, y fue con desazón que comprendí que aquel dolor debía ser más profundo, y tener un significado más allá de lo que su cuerpo estaba atravesando.

Sin saber muy bien para qué lo seguí a través de estancias vacías, de largos y mudos pasillos; de salones secundarios y puertas abiertas. Dejamos atrás el área de las habitaciones y continuamos por las escaleras espirales hasta una de las torres. Al llegar allí nos recibió el viento frío del norte y un olor a herrumbre. Cientos de cosas abandonadas se apilaban en las paredes y en el suelo, como resistiéndose a caer en el olvido; mesas, sillas, lámparas, incluso me pareció distinguir la forma de una carreta, todo cubierto con sábanas blancas como viejos fantasmas. Cuando cerró la puerta de madera vieja por la cual entramos quedamos en penumbra, algunos rayos de luna entraban por las altas y pequeñas ventanas. 

Sentí lástima: se estaba escondiendo, se estaba refugiando en aquella buhardilla, como si creyera que allí no podrían encontrarlo, como si Aquel Que Todo lo Ve no estuviera allí afuera, vigilando. Una parte cruel y absurda de mí se preguntó si aquel lugar le recordaría al establo donde había nacido Sleipnir, si no estaría teniendo una regresión, si de verdad creería que esta vez podría ser diferente. Un destello esmeralda me hizo sentir vergüenza de mí mismo: era el brillo de su mirada, una cargada de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de determinación. No estaba alarmado de que lo hubiera seguido, ni preocupado, no trató de alejarme ni pidió mi ayuda. Pareció ver a través de mí, evaluándome por completo y decidiendo al final que yo no importaba, parecía dispuesto a dejarme verlo todo. Sosteniendo mi mirada se quitó la capa y la dobló a un lado en un prolijo montón y sin ningún titubeo se agachó lo poco que le permitía su embarazo para quitarse las botas y los pantalones, dejando que su túnica larga le resbalara hasta las rodillas. Sosteniéndose de un par de viejos muebles se puso en cuclillas. 

Me estremecí por completo, Loki no era humano, no era æsir, Nornas, ni siquiera era una mujer, pero estaba por dar a luz y al mismo tiempo iba a darme una lección.


End file.
